


Doesn't Anybody Ever Get It Right? Doesn't Anybody Think That I Hear?

by Maiitaba



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King, Supernatural
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Lucifer is an ass, M/M, SPN Carrie AU, Stephen King's Carrie References, Unhappy Ending, sadly doesn't last for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiitaba/pseuds/Maiitaba
Summary: Sam Winchester, better known as “the Devil” by his peers, is praying he can survive the hell that senior year brings. His social life is bad enough due to the constant teasing and essentially being everyone’s punching bag. Home life is no better, what with his father mostly being absent and older brother getting into all kinds of trouble. College and being able to leave this mess behind is the one thing he’s looking forward to.When Gabriel Novak, dubbed “the Trickster” of Cage Highschool’s screwed up social hierarchy and the brother of Sam’s most infamous tormentor invites him to the prom, Sam has his suspicions.It’s gonna be a night he’ll never forget.SPN CARRIE AU
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Doesn't Anybody Ever Get It Right? Doesn't Anybody Think That I Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Part one is somewhat short at the moment (I will be editing it later and adding more) and this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I decided making it either 3 or 4 parts. I’m posting this at 1 in the morning and I’m too tired to do more writing, so I’m sorry if there’s any spelling errors! I hope you enjoy!

_ Not trying to draw more attention to himself after screwing up in a baseball game, Sam kept his head low and followed the other guys to the showers after gym class. He quickly makes his way to his locker, which was thankfully ways away from the overzealous teens. Pausing, he longingly stares at a plaid shirt that Dean gave him. Whenever Dean picked him up from school in the impala, windows open and blasting his favorite tunes, Sam forced a smile and began small talk. However, his actions weren’t all forced. Dean was the only one he could depend upon to escape the loneliness and misery. He was his only friend. So Sam couldn't burden his older brother with something he knew he could handle himself. Dean would come to think Sam was too weak and the last thing Sam wanted was for Dean to abandon him just like their dad did. _

_ Apologetic eyes of a certain Gabriel Novak met his and Sam’s heart skipped a beat. Blood rushed to his face and Sam awkwardly rubbed his cheeks. Gabriel blinks. Then, Sam shuffles to the nearest shower. _

_ The cold water is a welcome change from the heat. Sam lathers white soap in his hands and tenderly scrubs his face. For a moment he stands there, closes his eyes, water droplets cascading from his hair and body, flowing into the shower drain. Loneliness isn’t new to Sam, but it sometimes comforts him more than Dean does. Finally, he has a moment of bliss and silence, away from the nasty nicknames and harmful pranks. Away from the guilt of deceiving his older brother.  _

_ As Sam’s hands move lower, he brushes against... something odd. Involuntary, he gives a soft, low moan. Sam’s vision is blurry at first, but he hastily wipes his eyes. His eyes, a greenish-brownish color, widen, jerking from his hand to… that. A tiny bit of some transparent substance leaking from… him. Sam’s suddenly not in control of his body, backing up against the walls of the shower stall with a loud thump. _

_ “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” _

_ With a towel hastily wrapped around his waist, Sam darts out of the shower. Some guys peeked from their shower curtains, expressions morphing into disgust upon seeing the panicked freak. Sam tousles his hair, his breathing quickening at an alarming rate. In his growing distress, he accidentally bumps into Lucifer Novak. Lucifer roughly pulls Sam back, shoving him against the lockers, a shit eating smirk on his face. _

_ “Help me! Please! Help me!” Sam pleads, tightly gripping Lucifer’s shirt.  _

_ “What the hell is he going on about?” someone asks. _

_ “Aww, looks like Sammy here’s got a little problem down there~” Lucifer teases. _

_ “Oh my god!” another voice exclaims. _

_ “Get away from me you fag!” _

_ “Seriously man?! In the showers?! You’re so nasty!”  _

_ Sam, still not understanding, reaches for Gabriel, who averts his eyes. _

_ Lucifer motions his head to another guy and they manage to drag the 6’4 teenager as he stubbornly twists, kicks, and screams before being thrusted into one of the empty showers nearby. Three pairs of hands held the shower door in place from above, trapping him. The commotion seemed to grab the attention of everybody else. Pushing and shoving mixed with loud outbursts and the birth of a new spiteful rumor. _

_ “You all owe me 20 bucks!” laughter followed by groaning. _

**_Okay. This is going way too far._ ** _ Gabriel thinks.  _

_ “Why are you doing this?” demands Gabriel. His brother raises an eyebrow. _

_ “Uh. because it’s Sam Winchester?” Lucifer gestures. Sam’s glassy eyes dart around the cubical, lips trembling. “Look, even Cassie is joining in on the fun!” _

_ To Gabriel’s horror, his aloof younger brother, Castiel, had picked up a white soap bar and threw it at the cowering giant. Barrages of soap bars, towels, sweaty gym clothes, empty water bottles and soda cans, anything anyone could get their hands on assaulted Sam. _

_ “Hey! Stop it, Cas!” Gabriel scolds, casting a disappointing stare. Castiel stares at his brother for a moment, then guilty glances at Sam. _

_ Sobs and the shaky begging of helps reverberated to the abandoned locker sections, grabbing the attention of Bobby Singer, the gym teacher.  _

_ “Did you enjoy the show, freak?” _

_ “Just take care of it already!” _

_ “Take care of it! Take care of it! Take care of it!” _

_ As each phase repeated, their voices and their laughter increased in volume with added hysterics. Sam curled in on himself as more things were thrown his way. Gabriel moves from the stall wall he was peeking over and crawls underneath, his clothes getting soaked from the wet floors. He ignored the obscenities now shouted toward him. This shit has gone way too far for him to care about himself. _

_ Mr. Singer swiftly approaches the sea of teens and pushes himself through. He shoves the teens holding the stall door in place away. A surging feeling of bloodlust begins to overwhelm Sam. Someone’s hands envelope him in a hug, but it makes Sam tremble and whimper even more.  _

**_It’s too much. It’s too much. It’s too much. Help. Help. Help. Dean! Dean! DEAN!_ **

_ Multiple light bulbs burst from above Sam. Suddenly, all noises stopped, aside from the violent sobs erupting from Sam. _

_ Mr. Singer’s gruff voice shouted, “EVERYBODY OUT!” when no one moved, Bobby slammed a hand against a stall door, “OUT!!” _


End file.
